Momentos
by MisaoxMori
Summary: Peter llega a la casa con una chica tomados de la mano. Ultimo cap.
1. Momentos

Momentos

Digital Riku

Summary: Todos pasan por momentos tristes y momentos felices, y esta vez le toca a Peter… Pero el no esperaba esos abrazos. Peter x Ed rlz!

Bueno, esta historia solo tiene 3 capítulos, y espero recibir comentarios. La historia trata, como bien dice el summary, los momentos y los sentimientos que tiene en cada situación Peter, luego de un mes aproximadamente que regresaron a Narnia. Y como ultima advertencia, el fic es yaoi, más bien, shounen ai, así que si no gustas del género… Te invito generosamente a que no lo leas :)

Si el texto sale así Hablando

_Si el texto sale así_ Pensando

Si el texto sale **así** Remarcando una palabra…

¡Bien! n.n Creo que podemos empezar :D

¡¡Enjoy It!

Un día lluvioso cubría Inglaterra, ni una ciudad se salvaba de las intensas gotas, que caían fuertemente. Cuatro niños miraban tristemente el paisaje frente a sus ojos a través de la ventana. Lucy, la menor, estaba al lado de la ventana. La lluvia les recordaba a su madre, que no sabían de ella hace mas de un mes. Edmund leía un libro, o al menos eso parecía, pues en lo que de verdad se fijaba era en la ventana. Susan, en cambio, escribía rápidamente una carta. Parecía muy concentrada, pero de vez en cuando, miraba a su hermano mayor, Peter. Y este último, solo miraba el suelo. Todos estaban aburridos, en pocas y simples palabras.

Lucy: ¡Que aburrido! Con esta lluvia no podemos salir…

Peter: Por favor Lucy, algo tendremos que hacer… ¿no?

Lucy: ¿Qué?

Peter: Mm.… No se… Pensemos en algo. No podemos estar todo el día aquí, sentados, aburridos, mirando la lluvia que nunca acabara!

Susan: Si, Pete tiene razón. –hablo por fin, la mayor, que al parecer, al fin había terminado la carta.

Edmund: A ver si piensan en algo rápido, que me estoy aburriendo.

Peter: ¿Qué dices? Tú también deberías estar pensando

Edmund: ¡Se me cansa el pobre cerebro! Además, ya pensé harto en tu interrogatorio en la mañana ¬¬

Peter: Sii… ¬¬ Si tu lo dices… Bueno, vamos…A… ¿Jugar a las escondidas?

Lucy: - saltando de alegría- ¡SI!

Susan: Pero Pete, a eso jugamos todos los días

Peter: Bueno, si no quieres jugar a las escondidas, piensa en algo tú, ¡a ver si encuentras algo mejor que hacer!

SusaN: ¡No era para que te enojaras!

Peter: Bueno… Lo siento Susan… Es la tensión de estar aquí encerrado.

Susan: Si, lo que digas… Pero no te enojes, ¿De acuerdo?

Peter: Si… Lo siento Susan…

Susan: No ahí problema

Lucy: Susan… ¿Me acompañas a la pieza? ¡¡Quiero mostrarte lo que me regalo el señor Tunmus!

Susan: Esta bien, Lucy, ¡Vamos!

Las chicas corrieron hacia las piezas con una alegre sonrisa en sus caras. Peter sonreía. Estaba feliz y satisfecho de verlas así. Mientras que Edmund, suspiraba. Al oír refunfuñar a Ed por lo bajo, a Pete se le fue la sonrisa de los labios.

Peter: ¿Y a ti que te pasa ahora, Edmund? – Dijo el rubio dándose vuelta hacia el menor.

Edmund: Es solo… Que no entiendo ni un carajo de lo que dice acá.

Peter: Déjame ver – Se sienta al lado de Edmund y trata de ver el libro, pero el menor evita que el rubio viera el libro. - ¿Cuál es tu problema Ed?

Edmund: No recuerdo haberte pedido ayuda.

Peter: Por algo me habías dicho que no entendías lo que dice ahí.

Edmund: Tratare de entenderlo solo. Gracias por tratar de ayudar… Pero no necesito ayuda de… - Corto su frase, fue hacia otro sillón del living y comenzó a leer nuevamente, frunciendo el ceño, dando a entender a Pete que el chico no entendía absolutamente nada de lo que leía.

Peter: ¿Qué lees Ed? – Tratando de que el de pelo negro no se diera cuenta, comenzó a acercarse lentamente por atrás a Edmund.

Edmund: Nada que te importe.

Peter: ¿Ah si?

Ya estaba al lado de el. Su plan era sorprenderlo por atrás, arrebatarle el libro y ver que era lo tan interesante que leía Edmund. Pero no resulto lo que quería… El mas chico, había ya visto su sombra tras el, por lo que se había extrañado bastante, ya que antes, por lo menos, habían estado a 3 metros de distancia y ahora estaban separados por escasos centímetros…

Peter: No seas… ridículo Edmund Pevensie… Dime, por favor, que estas leyendo.

Edmund: Nada que te interese. –Se da vuelta- A propósito… ¿Qué….?

Pero no pudo continuar con lo que iba a decir. Su hermano mayor se tiro encima de el, no muy fuerte, pero lo suficientemente como para tirarlo hacia atrás y hacer que todo su cuerpo tocara el suelo, y además, con un peso encima, pues estaba ahí, prácticamente durmiendo la siesta, Peter, quien le sacaba de sus manos el libro que había estado leyendo y tratando de entender. (Entenderán que esa posición no es muy cómoda, que digamos…)

Peter, leyendo la "portada" del libro "Reproducción humana" (XDD!), mira directamente hacia los ojos de Edmund, a muy escasos milímetros de los suyos - ¿Esto es lo que haces en tus tiempos libres Ed?

Edmund: ¡Devuelveme ese libro, Peter!

Peter: Así que esto es lo que no entendías…

Edmund: ¿Acaso tú lo entiendes? – Dijo desafiando al mayor.

Peter: Mejor que tu, claro esta – Dijo mientras abría el libro y empezaba a ojearlo.

Edmund: ¡¡Devuelveme ya ese maldito libro!

Peter: ¿Qué es lo que no entiende el pequeño niño Edmundsito? – comenzó, aguantando la risa.

Edmund: ¡¡QUE NO SOY UN NIÑO!

Peter: Siempre dices eso, pero nunca demuestras ser un adulto.

Edmund: Solo cállate.

Peter: "No pienso callarme Edo"

Edmund: ¡¡¡No me digas EDO!

Peter: ¿Por qué no, pequeño Edo?

Edmund: ¡¡YA BASTA! ¡¡Y SAL DE ENCIMA MIO!

Peter: ¿Qué?

Sin darse cuenta, todo ese rato Peter había estado encima del cuerpo del otro. Estaba confundido. ¿Por qué Edmund no le había dicho que se saliera de encima de el antes? No lo sabía… Solo sabía que debía levantarse YA, o si no, el otro podría estallar de rabia o asfixiarse xD

Peter: Jejeje… Lo siento Ed, no me… había dado cuenta :D

Edmund, sonrojado: Solo parate.

Peter: Si. –Luego de levantarse, le ofreció su mano al otro, pero este golpeo esa mano y luego se fue- Ey! Me dolió!

Edmund, ignorando lo anterior: Es un poco temprano, pero me voy a acostar. Adiós.

Peter: Ed… - Sin decir mas, fue a la pieza de las chicas, que estaban entretenidas dibujando encima de las camas - ¿Qué hacen chicas?

Susan: Un concurso de dibujo. ¡Lu ya me ha ganado dos veces!

Peter: ¿Pueden hacer un entretiempo? Quiero ver sus dibujos. Claro, si me lo permiten. ¿Puedo?

Lucy: ¡Claro! Mira los míos. –Lucy saca unos cuantos dibujos de encima de su cama, y se los pasa en las manos de su hermano mayor- ¿Qué tal?

Peter: Están muy bellos Lu.

Los dibujos de Lu eran 5. En uno, había un perfecto dibujo de un fauno, sonriendo tímidamente. Parecía que era Sr.Tunmus, pues debajo de la obra de arte decía "Tunmus". En otra, eran dos chicas, que parecían ser Susan y ella sonriendo felizmente. El otro, pareciera que eran el y Edmund, juntos. Edmund gruñendo, para variar y Peter regañándolo. Sin saber porque, Peter se sonroja al ver el dibujo, y no pudo evitar una risa. Continúo con el siguiente. Al parecer, eran los 4, abrazados, y mama al lado, sonriendo felizmente. Y el último, por la melena, parecía ser un gran león por su melena larga. A Peter inmediatamente se le vino a la cabeza "Aslan", al leer lo que decía abajo. "El gran león de Narnia". Hace mucho tiempo que no iban a Narnia. Peter extrañaba esas tierras. Quería ver a Aslan, volver a divertirse junto a sus hermanos en Cair Paravel. Vivir aventuras como en un pasado. Pero simplemente, de las tres veces que había tratado de ir, el portal no se había abierto.

Peter, sonriendo: Están hermosos Lu! ¿Puedo ver los tuyos Susan?- Pregunto el chico tímidamente.

Susan: Si… Están encima del velador.- Dijo, sonrojada y sin despegar la mirada del dibujo que estaba haciendo en ese momento.

Eran 4 dibujos, el quinto lo estaba haciendo en ese momento. El primero era la casa. La casa y mama estaba en la puerta de la casa, al parecer buscando algo o alguien. Y atrás, Susan escondida con una sonrisa. El segundo dibujo era mama sonriendo con un traje puesto, que era entero dorado. El tercer dibujo eran papa y mama sonriendo felices. Y el cuarto dibujo eran mama despidiéndose de Susan, el día en que habían viajado en tren hasta esa casa. Los ojos de Peter estaban rojos, cubiertos de lagrimas y temblando ligeramente.

Peter: Son… Muy bellos tus dibujos… Susan… Buenas noches – Lo único que quería era salir corriendo y subir a su pieza a llorar

Susan: Peter… ¿Estas bien?- Dijo la hermana, preocupada.

Peter: Si, no te preocupes… Buenas noches Susan, Buenas noches Lu.

Susan: Si tu lo dices… - Pero al parecer la chica no se convenció del todo, pues seguía mirando con cara preocupadísima a su hermano.

Las dos: ¡Buenas noches Pete!

Peter: Buenas…

Salio rápidamente de la pieza y corrió hacia su habitación, que compartía con Edmund. Este, tapado por todas sus sabanas, parecía estar durmiendo tranquilamente. Tras confirmar esto, Peter se sentó en el marco de la ventana, mirando el cielo, oscuro a esas horas de la noche. Y no soportando mas, acomodo su cabeza entre sus brazos para empezar a llorar. Hace más de un mes que no veían ni sabían algo de su madre. ¿Cómo sabrían si aun estaba con vida? Estaba desesperado. Nadie sabía acerca de su madre y debía permanecer tranquilo para poder cuidar y tranquilizar a sus hermanos pequeños, que últimamente hablaban mucho de ella, sobretodo Lu, que aunque no lo demostraba, era la más afectada con el tema de la madre. Pero los pequeños y despacios ruidos que hacia llorando Peter habían despertado a Edmund. Este último vio llorando a su hermano y se le destrozo el corazón. No lo había visto llorar nunca, y era incomodo estar ahí, parado detrás de el, sin hacer nada. Así que venciendo su orgullo, abrazo a su hermano mayor por la espalda preguntándose que hacia y sonrojándose. El rubio, al sentir un acogedor calor en su espalda, se limpio inmediatamente las lágrimas y miro hacia atrás por el hombro, para sorprenderse como nunca antes. Nunca se le hubiera pasado por su cabeza que su hermano lo abrazaría así.

Peter: Ed… Vuelve a tu cama. Necesitas dormir y te vas a enfriar. –Dijo, intentando demostrar inútilmente que no había llorado.

Edmund: No antes de que me digas porque lloras.

Peter: Yo no he llorado

Edmund: No me mientas.

Peter: En serio Ed, no pasa nada, vuelve a tu cama.

Edmund, haciendo un puchero: Quiero saber que te pasa… ¿Por favor?

Peter, sonriendo: Supongo que no te puedo mentir, ¿no Edo?

Edmund, sonriendo tmb: Que no soy Edo! Y… Pues no, no puedes mentirme.

Peter: Solo me… acorde de Mama… - La sonrisa desapareció de los labios de Edmund, quien miro a un lado.

Edmund, sin encontrar que decir, abraza nuevamente al mayor: No se que estabas pensando para que lloraras así… Pero… Supongo que todo saldrá bien… ¿no?

Peter: XD… ¿Desde cuando tan cariñoso y perceptivo Edo? Creo que leer tantos libros te ha afectado en la cabeza

Edmund: ¡Que no me llames Edo! Y deberías agradecer que no todos los días me porto así… - Sin decir nada mas, fue a su cama y se acostó. Pero no estaba enojado, solo por el hecho de que antes Peter había estado llorando y este le había hecho reír.

Peter: _Gracias Edmund…_

Luego de cambiarse de ropa a pijama y antes de acostarse, Peter miro a su hermano durmiendo. Su pelo completamente despeinado, ojos cerrados, mejillas levemente sonrojadas y labios de un rojo fuerte y entre abiertos, hacia que se viera de un modo un tanto… **tierno y angelical**…Estaba algo destapado. Peter no pudo evitar sonreír. Ordeno las sabanas y tapo cariñosamente el cuerpo de su hermano para quedar muy cerca de su rostro. Lo miro y paso una mano por su cara suavemente, luego acariciarlo. Lentamente, se acerco a su frente y deposito un tierno beso ahí, para bajar lentamente y llegar a los labios. De pronto una extraña sensación inundo todo su cuerpo. Y un fuerte deseo se apodero de el. Se acerco lentamente a la cara de su hermano, y esta vez comenzó a besar esos labios rojos. Suavemente, para no despertar al menor. Pero luego, el mismo se asusto al darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo. ¡¡Había besado a un hombre! Que para peor, era su hermano, ¡un niño! Se levanto, apago la pequeña lámpara que iluminaba la pieza, y se acostó. Mañana seria otro día "_mañana nadie se acordara de lo que hice…salvo yo_" se dijo el mayor. Y el sueño lo inundo, así que lentamente cerro sus ojos, dando paso a unos sueños que si hubiera podido evitarlos, tengan por seguro, lo hubiera hecho

¡¡AL DIA SIGUIENTE!

Era un hermoso día, comparado con el anterior. Nubes grises todavía amenazaban con dejar caer algunas gotas, pero el sol brillaba más que nunca. Tres de los hermanos Pevensie estaban en el comedor, comiendo algo como desayuno para andar con energías para el resto del día. El otro Pevensie, aun dormía. Tenia algo de fiebre, por permanecer despierto y descalzo hasta tan tarde tan desnudo, pero casi no se notaba. De pronto, abrió sus verdes ojos y se dio cuenta de que su hermano no estaba. Debía ser muy tarde para que Edmund ya hubiese despertado. Se vistió rápidamente y bajo al comedor. Pero nadie estaba ahí, cosa que extraño a Peter. Tomo lo mas rápido que pudo desayuno y camino por toda la casa y no encontraba a nadie. Llego hasta la entrada, sin encontrar a nadie, pero encontrando una mancha que al chico llamo la atención. Se acerco lentamente hacia ella y procurando no pisar la mancha, comenzó a observar detenidamente la mancha, hasta concluir que era… ¡¡sangre! "¡_Oh no! Susan! ¡Lu!...Edmund!_" Busco algo que le indicara donde se había dirigido el dueño de la sangre, y un poco mas cerca de la salida, había otra mancha. Eso quería decir que el portador de la sangre había salido. Muy asustado, Peter comenzó a correr sin dirección predeterminada… Hasta que vio algo muy…

TO BE CONTINUED. . .

¡Si se! Soy una maldita por dejar el fic ahí y hacerlo tan corto pero se me jue la imaginación! Y lamento que en algunas partes no me haya explicado muy bien, pero no encontré las palabras exactas. Otra cosa! No me he leído el libro ni me fije mucho en los detalles de la película (Solo me fijaba en Peter, jejejeje) Así que por favor si ven un error, no duden en decírmelo )…

Atte: El peor virus de todo Internet: ¡DigitalRiku!


	2. Me gustas

Hola!

Gracias por sus reviews, la verdad es que me emocionaba leyéndolos, pero eso los responderé después, al final del fic xD. Bueno, ahora que comience el segundo capitulo, me'shika! xD

2do capitulo: Un sueño hecho realidad

Advertencias: nop, nop

Summary: Edmund hizo algo por salvar a las hermanas Pevensie. En una larga conversación luego de eso, Edmund no se resiste más en el momento y besa a su hermano, el cual se lleva una sorpresa.

Si el texto sale así Hablando

_Si el texto sale así_ Pensando

Si el texto sale **así** Remarcando una palabra…

Enjoy it!

_Era un hermoso día, comparado con el anterior. Nubes grises todavía amenazaban con dejar caer algunas gotas, pero el sol brillaba más que nunca. Ya eran mas de las una de la tarde, y tres de los hermanos Pevensie estaban en el comedor, comiendo algo como desayuno para andar con energías para el resto del día. El otro Pevensie, aun dormía. Tenia algo de fiebre, por permanecer despierto y descalzo hasta tan tarde tan desnudo, pero casi no se notaba. De pronto, abrió sus verdes ojos y se dio cuenta de que su hermano no estaba. Debía ser muy tarde para que Edmund ya hubiese despertado. Se vistió rápidamente y bajo al comedor. Pero nadie estaba ahí, cosa que extraño a Peter. Tomo lo mas rápido que pudo desayuno y camino por toda la casa y no encontraba a nadie. Llego hasta la entrada, sin encontrar a nadie, pero encontrando una mancha que al chico llamo la atención. Se acerco lentamente hacia ella y procurando no pisar la mancha, comenzó a observar detenidamente la mancha, hasta concluir que era… ¡¡sangre! "¡Oh no! Susan! ¡Lu!...Edmund!" Busco algo que le indicara donde se había dirigido el dueño de la sangre, y un poco mas cerca de la salida, había otra mancha. Eso quería decir que el portador de la sangre había salido. Muy asustado, Peter comenzó a correr sin dirección predeterminada… Hasta que vio algo muy…_

Triste y raro a la vez para el. Ahí, al frente de el, estaban las hermanas Pevensie, Susan y Lucy, mirando con una cara aterrada a "algo" adelante. Susan tenia un paño mojado (puesto que goteaba) en la mano derecha, mientras se decidía si se adelantaba o no hacia el "algo" que había delante, mientras que Lucy solo miraba asombrada y con una cara de miedo a "eso". Peter no soporto mas el espanto (pues sabia perfectamente que era ese "algo") y se adelanto donde las niñas. Tenía una leve esperanza de que no fuera lo que el creía. Pero esa leve esperanza se desvaneció por completo cuando vio a un chico de pelo negro y pecoso tirado en el suelo sangrando por las narices, pero con una expresión como de felicidad en su cara. Le quito el paño rápidamente a Susan y corrió hacia Edmund, su hermano, quien tenía una sonrisa de triunfo. Recién cuando se acerco, se dio cuenta de que un poco mas adelante de su hermano había otro chico tirado, más o menos de la edad de el (PETER), gimoteando, y por lo visto, estaba en las mismas condiciones que su hermano. No le hizo caso y se acerco rápidamente a Edmund, y cuando ya estuvo a su lado, le puso el paño en la nariz, mientras le sacaba la sangre tan rápido como podía.

Peter: Dios, Edmund! ¿Qué rayos sucedió aquí? – Dijo tratando de que su voz sonara inútilmente enojada.

Edmund: Hum… Pregúntale a Susan y Lucy… Todo gracias a sus…cof! Coqueteos…

Peter: ¿Qué dices? ¿Quiere alguien explicarme que sucedió aquí?

El otro chico, se paro rápidamente y se fue corriendo, dejando un hilo de sangre tirado en el suelo como prueba de que el estuvo aquí. Peter no le dio el menos interés y comenzó a fijar su vista en las hermanas y el de pelo negro. Nadie contestaba. Estaba a punto de perder la paciencia, cuando Susan se adelanto un poco temblorosa y abrió la boca, la cerro, no estando muy convencida de lo que iba a decir, pero luego nuevamente la abrió para decir unas palabras, con algo de miedo.

Susan: Ehm… Fue nuestra culpa Pet… Lo que pasa es que… Lucy y yo… Estábamos muy aburridas y… Bueno…

Peter: si fueras más clara Susan… - Dijo mientras limpiaba nuevamente la nariz de su hermano, pues otra vez comenzaba a sangrar.

Susan: Es que… Diablos! Estábamos muy aburridas, entonces vimos a ese chico cortando el pasto y se nos ocurrió…no se… coquetearle, pues…

Lucy: Dile la verdad Susan!

Susan: Esta bien Lucy, ¡pero tu también podrías colaborar! ¡También estuviste en esto!

Peter: Pero como tu eres mayor que ella, vas a explicarme tu lo que ocurrió.

Susan: Si… Bueno, con Lucy hicimos una apuesta. Lucy dijo que yo no podría conseguir un apretón de manos entre el y yo, entonces yo me enoje y le dije que si conseguía un apretón de manos de el, ella tendría que hacer una penitencia. Entonces, ella acepto y yo me acerque a el y lo estaba consiguiendo cuando se volvió loco y me agarro de los hombros y me tiro al suelo. Iba a saltar encima mío cuando Lucy le tiro una piedra en la cabeza, entonces el se enojo y corrió hacia Lucy, y bueno… Me asuste y justo llego Edmund, quien se interpuso entre Lucy y el chico y le pego un brutal combo en la cara, luego se pusieron a pelear hasta que ese chico se rindió y Edmund cayo al suelo. Yo corrí a ver si estaba bien, y ahí mi chaleco se mancho con sangre, cuando empecé a correr en la casa para traer ese paño mojado creo que se cayeron algunas gotas de sangre… Eso paso.

Peter. Hum… Ven, que gracias a ustedes, ¿Edmund pudo terminar mucho peor?

Lucy: Si Pet…

Peter: Que bueno que lo entiendas.

Susan: … Lo siento Pet…

Peter: No me pidan disculpas a mi, pidanle disculpas a Edmund, quien las defendió ante todo.

Edmund: Hum…

Susan: ¡Si! Lo siento Edmund!

Edmund: Esta bien… Solo ayúdame a pararme, ¿de acuerdo?

Susan: ¡Claro! – tratando de ayudar a Peter llevándose a Edmund, lo toma de un brazo, el cual lo coloca en su hombro para mayor comodidad, y sujeta fuertemente al menor con una mano en su espalda. Peter hizo lo mismo. Lucy solo los acompaño.

Durante el trayecto, que debieron ser unos 5 minutos, todos iban en silencio. Un incomodo silencio. Peter se preguntaba que pasaba con sus hermanas, si estaban locas o que para hacer ese tipo de propuestas. Susan pensaba en como se disculparía a solas con Edmund, porque sabia que a regañadientes el la había perdonado ahí. Edmund solo quería pensar que en cuanto llegaran a la casa, se tendería en su cama para no levantarse en por lo menos dos días, pues le dolían sus brazos y a lo menos, se había doblado la muñeca de tanto golpear. Lucy solo quería salir del silencio, pero no se le ocurría nada que decir. Llegando allá, la señora examino asustadísima las heridas de Edmund, mientras retaba a Susan y a Lucy por coquetas, Peter se llevaba en brazos a su hermano menor, que por lo visto se había cansado bastante con la pelea, pues se había quedado dormido(o por lo menos eso pensaba Peter).

Peter, dejando a Edmund encima de la cama: Vaya Edmund… Me asuste demasiado cuando vi esa sangre… Pensé que pudo haber sido algo mas grave… Bueno, me alegro que no haya sido así, si no me hubiera dado un patatús (XDD!)

Edmund: Pues yo también me alegro de que no haya sido algo peor…

Peter: AHHHH! Estabas despierto… ¡! (se sonroja) ¡Creí que te habías quedado dormido!_ diablos… Justo que me iba a…. acercar a… _

Edmund: HUm…Creías que me iba a quedar dormido? Jum… No soy tan aburrido para eso jeje

Peter: Me doy cuenta ¬¬

Edmund: EJEJJEJEJE :D

Peter: … Que bueno que hayas recuperado el ánimo

Edmund: Nunca lo perdí. Que no lo demostrara es distinto

Peter: … Que bueno que demuestres que has recuperado el animo ¬¬

Edmund: OJOOJOJO … Waow, creo que hace tiempo que no peleaba así… Dios, me dejo con un excelente ánimo que ni tu podrás arruinarme con tus escándalos…Jum, te odio…

Peter: Acaso te arruino tu animo Edmund?

Edmund: ¿No te has dado cuenta? ¡¡Obvio que si!

Peter: Ah! ¡Esta bien! ¡Pero ayer no lo demostraste mucho que digamos!

Edmund: … -w-… Porque lo dices…

Peter: Pues si tanto me odias, ayer te hubieras asqueado con mi imagen… de llorón…

Edmund: ¡Es completamente distinto! ¡¡Tú eres mi hermano! ¡Es obvio que en esos momentos de dificultad, los hermanos se apoyen mutuamente!

Peter: Ah, ¡entonces lo hiciste por lastima! ¡Solo porque somos hermanos!

Edmund: Claro que… ¡!

Peter: No te preocupes, ya entendí. Solo somos hermanos. No ahí cariño, no hay amistad, no hay confianza, no hay nada. Porque somos hermanos de sangre, no de cariño. O sea, no somos nada. (Se empieza a ir, pero una mano lo retiene con fuerza)

Edmund: No seas tonto… No me refería a eso…

Peter: ¡Pero si lo dijiste claramente! ¡Me abrazaste y me calmaste solo porque somos hermanos! No porque te dio cosa verme a si, pues nunca me has visto así, o porque nunca quisiste verme así… solo por tener… la misma sangre

Edmund: No seas idiota. Obvio que hay amistad, hay confianza, hay… (Se sonroja) hay cariño… Porque tu… Para mí… No solo eres mi hermano.

Peter: _… ¿Qué esta diciendo? Soñé con que me dijeras esas palabras… Pero claro, el nunca me diría lo que verdaderamente estoy esperando…_

Edmund: Tú… - Se queda un largo rato mirándolo, como si tuviera algo en la cara, mientras que Peter solo miraba al suelo, lo bello del suelo… El silencio se estaba poniendo incomodo. Peter quería irse. No le agradaba el silencio, aparte notaba la mirada que Edmund le daba, y cada vez se hacia mas intensa, pareciera que se lo quería comer (XDD). Edmund, mientras lo miraba, no se decidía si solo hacia eso, mirarlo o seguir hablando. No estaba seguro de lo que le iba a decir. Tampoco sabía si de verdad quería decir eso. Venciendo el miedo, el pelinegro se acerco lentamente al rubio, sin que este se diera cuenta. Peter ni sentía que su hermano se estaba acercando peligrosamente a el hasta que una mano se poso en su mejilla, haciendo que se diera vuelta, para recibir un suave beso en los labios de su hermano. Estuvieron así un largo rato, entre besos y besos, todos con dulzura y suaves. Edmund disfrutaba su primer beso (según el) mientras que a Peter se le subía la sangre hasta la cabeza, llegando hasta su pelo incluso, pues estaba rojo! Luego, Edmund se separo lentamente del hermano mayor hasta quedar a algunos centímetros cerca de la boca del otro – Lo siento…

Peter: Es… Esta bien… _Es esto… ¿Un sueño?_ …

Edmund: No se que paso, disculpa – miro rápidamente hacia el otro lado, sonrojándose al máximo mientras que con la yema de los dedos se tocaba sus labios- …

Peter: Creo que… Necesitas un momento a solas… Si no te molesta… - apunta la puerta, Edmund solo asiente con la cabeza sin mirar a su hermano. Ante esto, Peter solo sale de la pieza completamente sonrojado y sorprendido… _Me beso…_ Se apoyo en la puerta y se sentó justo delante de ella…

Edmund miro la puerta de su pieza queriendo que su hermano volviera. Espero dos minutos. Pero no ocurrió. Apoyo su cabeza en la almohada sin despegar los ojos de la puerta. No podía pensar. Su mente estaba bloqueada. No podía sacarse esa imagen del Peter sonrojado hasta la punta del pelo y sin saber como reaccionar. Sonrió. Era un lindo recuerdo para el… Peter… _**Mi** peter_… Al pensar estas palabras, volvió a estar serio. Le agradaba la idea de que Peter fuera suyo, pero… ¿Y si el no quería? ¿Qué tal si el solo había respondido a sus besos por pena? _O quizás, estaba tan sorprendido que no encontró más que hacer_… Pensando en esto, el sueño lo inundo y se durmió. Simplemente. Mientras que al otro lado de la puerta, estaba el rubio tocándose los labios y sonriendo. Su hermano lo había besado. ¡Su hermano menor lo había besado! Sonaba divertido en su mente. Con esos besos había descubierto al fin lo que sentía por su hermano, el porque de tanto miedo de que le hubiera ocurrido algo. La razón de porque no podía dejar de hacer que estuviera bien, de cuidarlo. Porque simplemente lo quería demasiado. Pero no como un hermano. Como a una pareja… _Así es…Lo quiero, como quien ama a su novia_… Apoyo su cabeza en la puerta y empezó a recordar esos momentos. Sintió como sus ojos se cerraban, para dar paso al sueño que de pronto lo había inundado. Se paro, abrió la puerta y lo primero que hizo fue mirar que hacia Edmund. Estaba durmiendo. Pero estaba vez de verdad. Miro por la ventana. Ya había oscurecido. _Vaya…No lo había notado antes… Edmund dejo de ser tan frío…_Y recién hay, se dio cuenta que Edmund estaba en su cama. Sonrió. Se acostó en cama lentamente tratando de no despertar al chico, y con su mano derecha, tomo una de las manos de Edmund y las entrelazo (a esas alturas, poco importaba que mano de Edmund era xD), mientras que con su otra mano, lo tomaba de la cintura. Así, rápidamente, le llego el sueño, y sintiendo el calor de su hermano, se durmió.

AL DIA SIGUIENTE

Abrió sus ojos. Tenía tanto calor. Se movió un poco, pero sintió algo detrás de él con lo cual choco su trasero xD. Se asusto. Miro rápidamente hacia atrás, para encontrar el cuerpo de Peter ahí. Tenia agarrada una de sus manos y con la otra, lo tenia agarrado a el, de la cintura. Se comenzó a desesperar, pero parece que alguien ya había despertado, y lo había notado. De un momento a otro, paso a estar debajo de Peter, quien lo miro con una sonrisa picara. Pero el, estaba con un punto de interrogación. No entendía absolutamente nada de lo que estaba pasando.

Edmund: Peter, ¿podrías salir de encima? Me estas aplastando ¬/¬

Peter: Mmmm…No. Estoy cómodo así

Edmund: ey, que dices, ¡yo no!

Peter: Pronto si, Edmund… - su mano toca los labios del chico- jeje…

Edmund: ¿Qué…? – Los labios del rubio tapan los de Edmund, pero casi al segundo, este se separa bruscamente- ¿Qué te pasa?

Peter: ¿Qué te pasa a ti? ¡Ayer llegaste y me das como 3000 besos y ahora niegas los míos! ¿Cuál es tu problema Edmund?

Edmund: … Ayer estaba confundido, eso es todo.

Peter: ¡No lo estabas! ¡Estabas de lo mejor!

Edmund: Cállate, quieres.

Peter: ¡No! ¡No voy a callarme hasta que tú me aclares el cuento!

Edmund: El único cuento aquí es que tu… ¡! Tu… ¡Tu estas jugando conmigo!

Peter: ¿Qué? ¡EL UNICO ACA QUE ESTA JUGANDO ERES TU! – lo besa bruscamente, Edmund intenta apartarse, pero el rubio no lo deja.

Luego de unos segundos de un FEROOOOZ beso entre los hermanos, estos se separan. El menor no entiende absolutamente nada, pero el mayor si. Y estaba decidido a conseguir más que un solo beso. Así que peligrosamente se acerco nuevamente hacia la cara del otro, pero para la sorpresa de este, no se detuvo en su boca, si no que comenzó a besar su cuello.

Edmund: EY, ¡QUE HACES!

Peter: ¡Muchas cosas!

Edmund: ¡YA PARA! – diciendo esto, se tira al suelo, pues era la única manera de separarse del rubio- … ¿Cuál es tu problema? … ¡Déjame! ¡Déjame tranquilo!

Peter: … Solo si me respondes algo.

Edmund: ENTONCES PREGUNTA RAPIDO! – se lleva una mano a la boca y se limpia en la manga - …

Peter: ¿Por qué me besaste ayer?

Edmund: ¿Qué?

Peter: Ya escuchaste, ahora responde.

Edmund: Porque… Porque… ¡No se! ¡No lo se! ¡No se porque te bese ayer y me arrepiento completamente de haberlo hecho! – sin darse cuenta, una lagrima baja desde sus ojos. Estaba asustado. Muy asustado. –

Peter: Ed… - lo abraza, el menor lo aparta rápidamente, pero el rubio insiste nuevamente y el pelinegro acepta el abrazo y se pone a llorar- Lo… Lo siento Ed… Es… Pensé que…

Edmund: … Si lo se

Peter: ¿Qué sabes?

Edmund: Te bese porque… Me gustas… - se sonroja y mira para otro lado-

Peter: Pequeño idiota… -Con una mano, agarra su barbilla y lo obliga a mirarlo a los ojos. Edmund se sonroja, pero se sorprende cuando ve que Peter estaba aun mas sonrojado que el- Tu también me gustas – Y lentamente, se acerca a el para darle un tierno beso en los labios.

TO BE CONTINUED

Awwwww!

Que tierno TwT…Esta hermoso xD… Ese es mi Peter… ¡Un tigre! xD… Bueno, lamento la demora, y que el fic sea tan corto D, pero iwal esta wena la continuacióoooooooooooooooooon! xD iaaa respondo los reviews:

FranMoony: jojojojo siii muy wena la historia xDD.. Espero q este cap te uste tmb

Sra de Peter: jojojojo :P aki ta la continuación i espero k te agrade mas k la otra xD

Risa.Haradaa: …¬¬ tontooo!

MMTXDMB: Ok… Gracias por tus elogios ¬¬ xD wiii gracias :D

Amazona Verde: ojojo sii! WEll, gracias por la recomendación, espero que te guste la continuación y muchos saludos!

Yaaa sigan escribiendooo!

AdiOooOo

Salu2!

Digital-Riku: ¡**EL PEOR VIRUS DE INTERNET!**


	3. Fin D

Momentos

Cap 3

Autor(a): Digital Riku

Summary: Edmund y Peter tienen ciertos problemillas… Y es el fin de una tierna relación. Edmund solo va a golpearla ¬¬, xD. Ultimo cap uP! D

¡¡Enjoy it!

…

_Edmund: Porque… Porque… ¡No se! ¡No lo se! ¡No se porque te bese ayer y me arrepiento completamente de haberlo hecho! – sin darse cuenta, una lagrima baja desde sus ojos. Estaba asustado. Muy asustado. –_

_Peter: Ed… - lo abraza, el menor lo aparta rápidamente, pero el rubio insiste nuevamente y el pelinegro acepta el abrazo y se pone a llorar- Lo… Lo siento Ed… Es… Pensé que…_

_Edmund: … Si lo se_

_Peter: ¿Qué sabes?_

_Edmund: Te bese porque… Me gustas… - se sonroja y mira para otro lado-_

_Peter: Pequeño idiota… -Con una mano, agarra su barbilla y lo obliga a mirarlo a los ojos. Edmund se sonroja, pero se sorprende cuando ve que Peter estaba aun mas sonrojado que el- Tu también me gustas – Y lentamente, se acerca a el para darle un tierno beso en los labios._

Lentamente se separaron para mirarse el uno al otro. Temían que solo fuera un sueño, que no había sido realidad ese beso, que había sido producto de su imaginación. Al darse cuenta que eso no era un sueño, si no una realidad, los dos se alegraron. Edmund, de la pura alegría, abrazo a Peter fuertemente, y este, solamente le devolvió el abrazo sorprendido. El pelinegro se acerco nuevamente a el con todas las intenciones de besarlo nuevamente, y cuando ya estaban en el acto, la puerta se abrió de súbito y dio paso a la alegre imagen de Susan. Al abrirse la puerta, Edmund y Peter se separaron rápidamente, pero no evitaron con eso escaparse de la vista de la chica. Esta, al verlos besándose, se sorprendió bastante, y quedo con los ojos abiertos como platos ( así  O.O!) . Peter reacciono, se levanto, y miro con una sonrisa BIEN nerviosa a su hermana.

No… No es lo que parece Susan… - dijo con una gota de sudor en la frente. No sabia lo que "parecía" según su hermana, pero conociéndola, no algo bueno.

Y… ¿Qué es lo que supuestamente parece? – el chico pecoso sonrió ante la idea de que su hermana mayor los hubiera visto, y dijo eso para bajar un poco las tensiones, pero parece que solo ayudo a empeorar la situación.

Yo… Solo venia a decirles que ya esta listo el desayuno. Bueno, no los interrumpo más… - y sin más, se va corriendo.

Edmund y Peter se miraron, entre temerosos y divertidos ante la situación. Susan estaba sorprendida, y más que nunca molesta. No sabían bien el porque, solo sabían, mirando el rostro de la chica, que ella se había molestado ante la escena. Edmund se llevo una mano a la cabeza, y comenzó a pensar. _Igual seria fuerte encontrarse a un hermano besándose con un hombre… peor si es con… otro hermano…_ Al pensar esto, sonrió. Se imagino nuevamente la imagen de Peter y el besándose. Le emocionaba. Mientras que Peter, no sabía si sonreír o estar serio. Miro a su hermano que se estaba riendo ante el recuerdo de la cara completamente roja de Peter. Este último se enfado al saber porque su hermano se reía, y recibió de parte del otro, un puchero. _Imposible de resistirse a eso…_ Y sin más, le beso la nariz.

Bueno, apurate, hay que bajar a tomar desayuno – se saco el pijama al frente de Edmund para ponerse su ropa, claro que este al verlo desnudo, se sonrojo un poco y miro hacia otro lado.

Podrías avisar siquiera…

¿Por qué…? ¿Te molesta acaso que me cambie de ropa delante de ti? – sonrió. Se acostó al lado del pecoso y lo miro con una picara sonrisa. – Antes no te molestaba.

Pues… mmm… No me molesta… Lo que pasa… Mmm… No importa – se levanto, dudoso y también se empezó a cambiar. Peter solo le miro, hasta que se empezó a bajar los pantalones con un toque de sensualidad dirigido xD. Peter se sonrojo al 200° y miro simplemente hacia otro lado. Sentía una presión en sus pantalones. ( n/a: OoO! Lo siento, no me resistí a poner esa parte xD) Al darse cuenta de lo que significaba "eso", Peter opto por salir de la pieza e ir a mojarse un poco la cara. Le dijo a su hermano que le esperara en el comedor, que baja de inmediato. Este último, asintió con la cabeza y siguió vistiéndose.

Luego de unos 10 minutos, los 4 hermanos Pevensie se reunieron. Fueron juntos hacia el lago, y se quedaron mirando. Recordaron Narnia. ¡Como la extrañaban! Comenzaron a hablar animadamente sobre su aventura en ese mundo fantástico. De vez en cuando, Susan lanzaba una extraña mirada hacia los dos hombres, lo cual casi no era percibido. Lucy se abalanzo sobre Edmund para quitarle un medallón que traía puesto alrededor del cuello. Este ultimo, no entendió la acción de su hermana pequeña, pero le molesto.

Lucy! Devuelvemelo! – Rápidamente se puso al lado de ella y le quito el medallón de las manos. Esta hizo un puchero.

Edmund! Solo quiero verlo! ToT! – Nuevamente, se abalanzo sobre el hermano, pero este, siendo mas rápido, elevo su mano donde tenia el dichoso objeto y comenzó a molestar a su hermana con que no podía alcanzarlo xD.

Ed, deja de molestar a Lu!

PERO SUSAN! ELLA ME ESTA MOLESTANDO! – Miro con cara de perro (n/a: XDDDDDDDD) a su hermana, pero al recordar que esta los había visto besándose con el rubio, estallo en risas. Los 3 hermanos restantes se miraron entre ellos sorprendidos, y comenzaron a reírse de la risa del pecoso. Luego este ultimo paro de reír, mientras los otros seguían riéndose – ¿De que se ríen? Fue muy aburrido ¬¬

…

jejejeje D

…

¿Qué?

…

¿QUE?

Naadaaaa… - El rubio suspira, se para, y se aleja. Se pone frente al lago y se sienta ahí. El recuerdo de su madre vuelve a su mente. Nuevamente ese dolor volvió. Y una lágrima corrió por su mejilla. Las dos hermanas se sentaron al lado de el, y este, rápidamente, se seco las lagrimas con la manga de su camisa. Edmund, al ver a sus tres hermanos tan felices, se retiro indignado (N/A: Edmund amurron ¬¬) y fue hacia la pieza que compartía con Peter. Se sentó en la cama y empezó a pensar. Recordó cuando el le había salvado la vida a su hermano mayor y como este había reaccionado cuando vio que la Bruja Blanca le había golpeado. A causa de ese golpe, había estado a punto de perder la vida. Pero gracias a eso se dio cuenta de lo que sentía por su hermano mayor. Quedaban pocas semanas de "vacaciones", pronto volverían a clases, y se verían menos. Mucho menos. Sintió un rugido de su estomago, y recordó que no había comido casi nada. Se levanto y se dirigió a la puerta para luego bajar y comer lo que se le cruzara por delante. ¡Tenia tanta hambre que se comería una vaca!

Horas después…

Se besaron y se siguieron besando. Cada vez de una manera más salvaje. El mayor encima del menor. Las manos del rubio desabrochaban los botones de la camisa del menor, mientras que este acariciaba el pecho del otro. Se separaron un poco para poder tomar un poco de aire para luego juntar sus labios una vez más. Luego de la difícil tarea de sacarle la camisa al pelinegro, el rubio bajo lentamente, acariciando con mucho gusto la espalda del chico, quien se estremecía a cada contacto, para luego llegar a la cadera, donde un cinturón sujetaban sus pantalones. El rubio nuevamente tuvo que hacer la más difícil misión de desabrochar el cinturón para luego, poder desabrochar los pantalones y sacarlos volando, pues en ese momento estorbaban ¬¬. El pelinegro se separo del rubio para decir unas palabras.

Que estas haciendo… - Tomo aire. Había perdido CASI todo el aire gracias al profundo beso que se estaba dando con su hermano

Que crees tu… - Pego un pequeño grito cuando sintió un apretón en el trasero xD – Luego dices que yo soy el raro ¬/¬

Mmm… ¬¬ Tonto – Tomo aire y beso nuevamente al mayor. Este solo le siguió el beso y se recostó nuevamente encima del menor, ahora que había, al fin, mandado a volar los pantalones. Pero para su desgracia, llamaron a la puerta, y escucharon la tímida voz de Susan.

Por que tiene que venir cada minuto! ¬¬ No le abras – Entre murmullos y besos, Edmund había logrado articular eso.

Me encantaría, pero puede ser algo importante.

…¬¬.

Ya vooooooy! – El rubio se levanto, se abrocho la camisa, se subió el cierre del pantalón y espero pacientemente a que el menor estuviera vestido para poder abrir bien la puerta. Al abrirla, la tímida cara de su hermana se vio. - ¿Qué sucede Susan?

Te llego una carta…

¿A mi?

Mejor dicho dos…

¿A mi? – Insistió más fuerte, esta vez mas sorprendido que antes.

Si… Edmund, tu igual recibiste una – Dijo viendo por encima del hombro del mayor a su otro hermano. Peter, al escuchar, sintió una extraña sensación de odio hacia el emisor de esa carta dirigida a su hermano. – Toma. La en sobre mas chico es para Edmund, las otras dos son tuyas. Ah… Una es de mama. Nos envió una a cada uno.

Al escuchar esto, Peter abrió rápidamente la carta donde salía el nombre de su madre. La leyó. Luego de unos instantes, miro con una alegre cara a su hermano, que aun trataba de entender la letra de su madre xD. Espero unos segundos, y como había previsto, su hermano, recién entonces, grito: "BIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEN!".

¿Qué te dijo mama? - …

Lo mismo que a ti, supongo. – Miro a su hermano. Estaba completamente feliz. Hace mucho tiempo que no lo veía así.

Entiendes lo que significa. ¿Lo entiendes, no? ¿Lo sabes? VOLVEREMOS A CASA UNOS DIAS ANTES DE ENTRAR A CLASES NUEVAMENTE! ¿SABES LO QUE ES ESO? ¿SABES? VOLVEREMOS A VER A MAMA! – El chico, de la pura alegría, dio un salto y abrazo fuertemente a su hermano mayor, quien le devolvió el abrazo. Segundos después, al abrazo se agregaron Susan y Lu. Luego de hablar un rato sobre eso, Lucy se retiro feliz. Susan se quedo con ellos un rato, y no soportando mas…

… ¿Se gustan, no?

Eh…? – Al ver que ni uno de los dos había entendido, Susan suspira y pregunta nuevamente, esta vez mas bajo y lento.

Pregunte…Si es que ustedes… Se gustan… Ustedes entienden.

…

… - Al ver que ni uno de los dos decía algo, la chica nuevamente tomo el habla.

El otro día. Vi como se besaban. No pueden decir que no, porque lo saben. Pues… Es difícil decirlo. Fue raro verlos. Pero… Quiero que sepan… Que no importa. O sea…Ustedes siempre serán mis hermanos, por lo tanto siempre los querré y aceptare como son. Bueno… - Avergonzada, Susan esta por retirarse, cuando un brazo le agarra el suyo. Sorprendida, se da vuelta y se encuentra con la imagen de su hermano mayor abrazándola.

Gracias… No sabes como ayuda eso, Su… - Avergonzada, y sumamente emocionada, Susan se aparta de su hermano para bajar corriendo las escaleras y estar sola. Edmund y Peter se miran, y sonríen.

Días después…

**POV's Edmund.**

Estoy sentado en mi cama, en la casa donde vivimos con mama y papa. Esos dos señores, celebrando la vuelta de el, se fueron a pasear (¿Dónde podrían ir a pasear, si esta casi todo destruido?) Trato de entender mis ejercicios de Matemáticas, pero no puedo. Simplemente no puedo concentrarme en eso. Todavía tengo la mente en las peleas que hemos tenido con Peter. Al principio eran peleas simples, sin ni una importancia, pero desde una semana que se han vuelto considerablemente agresivas. Nos agarramos a insultos e incluso, ayer llegamos a los golpes. Todo gracias a los estupidos celos de el. Una tonta chica me dio un tonto abrazo que yo, el tonto, no pude rechazarlo. ¡Simplemente por el tonto echo que la chica es la más tontamente popular del tonto colegio! ¡Y pensar que la tonta me declaro tontamente su amor! ¡A mi! ¡Al tonto de Edmund Pevensie! Al saberlo, la tonta de Susan se rió tontamente, y yo, el tonto, no puedo evitar enojarme tontamente, y tampoco sonrojarme hasta las tontas orejas! Ah… Luego de eso, Peter también comenzó a molestar, pero yo, tontamente no pude decirle que los rumores no eran ciertos! Que esa chica no me gustaba, que solo lo quería a el, y blah blah blah… Pero el no me quiso creer, y me empezó a insultar. Y mi tonto orgullo no lo pudo dejar hasta ahí, tenia que responderle, tenia que contestarle y devolvérselo mas fuerte. Y obviamente el también respondió mas fuerte, y ahí, es donde yo derrame la gota del vaso. Lo golpee. Luego, el también me golpeo, y nos pusimos a pelear a combo vivo. Nos tuvo que separar Susan, quien recibió un golpe para darnos cuenta de que estaba ahí. Pero el que mas se dio cuenta de que ella estaba fue el, quien fue el autor del golpe, y de que ahora la pobre niña este con un ojo morado, aunque no se queje… Hablando de ella, escucho su voz. Esta golpeando mi puerta, me levanto, y la abro, y ella, me dice que es hora del almuerzo. Me enojo, y refunfuño, para variar, y voy a sentarme a la mesa. Lu trae el almuerzo en una bandeja de plata, que creí que estaría rota… Nos sirve el almuerzo a todos y nos sentamos a comer en silencio. Miro el puesto de Peter, que esta vació. ¿Dónde estará? Debió haber salido y llegado de clases hace bastante tiempo. Le pregunto a Susan que paso con Peter, y ella me responde que tuvo que quedarse en la escuela porque tuvo que hacer un trabajo a última hora. Bien, por lo menos se que llegara tarde. Apenas llegue, iré a pedirle disculpas. Simplemente no puedo estar sin el un minuto mas. Extraño sus manos, extraño sus calidos abrazos, extraño sus húmedos besos, extraño sus caricias, ¡extraño su todo! Escucho que el cerrojo de la puerta se esta abriendo. Deben ser mama y papa. Pero la sorpresa y la ira me inunda, cuando veo que es Peter el que acaba de llegar, pero no solo, si no con una chica, y tomados de la mano. Yo preocupándome por el, mientras que el imbecil sale a dar vueltas de la mano con una chica! Noto que miro con una fulminante mirada a la chica, mientras que a Peter simplemente le miro pidiéndole una explicación. Al sentir mi mirada, me mira y mira hacia abajo

Hola… - dice, llevándose una mano a la cabeza… ¿Acaso lo único que puede decir el muy idiota es "hola"? ¿Alo? Existo yo aquí! – Ehm… Susan o Lu, pueden servir otro puesto? Es que Mariah también almorzara acá… - Se ríe nerviosamente, esa estupida risa nerviosa que tanto detesto de el.

Si, no te preocupes Peter, altiro traigo tu almuerzo, Mariah, siéntate mientras – Sin saber porque, Susan me echa una rápida mirada para luego ir a la cocina a servir otro plato para nuestra querida "Mariah"…

Y… ¿Cómo dijiste que te llamabas? – Le pregunta Lucy a la chica. Ahora que me doy cuenta, es idéntica a mi. Tiene el cabello negro, es pecosa y ojos cafés. Ahora entiendo porque se fijo en ella ¬¬.

Mariah. Mariah Forch, jeje. Mucho gusto, soy una amiga de Peter. – Sonríe de una manera que no me gusta para nada…

Claaaaro y yo soy Paulina la Gallina (N/A: xDDDDDDDDD eso va dedicado a una amiga P) xD. Me llamo Lucy. Soy la hermana menor de Peter D. ¡Bienvenida a la familia! – Cuando Lucy pronuncia esas palabras, la miro inmediatamente. ¿Bienvenida a la familia? No! No es bienvenida, gracias!

Siento que no tengo nada más que hacer, ya almorcé, así que me levanto de la mesa. Pero cuando estaba por salir del comedor, una voz muy conocida me detiene. Peter pronuncia mi nombre, y al segundo (no se porque) me doy vuelta. Mariah me mira y me sonríe. "Quédate Edmund" y se levanta. "Ya que el papa y la mama no llegan, empezare sin ellos. Pues… Quiero decirles que Mariah es… Mi novia". Al escuchar esas palabras, siento que mi corazón se rompe en 1000 pedazos. No lo puedo creer. ¡Son novios! ¡SON NOVIOS! Me exalto, me enojo, me todo. No se que decir. Lucy se levanta de su asiento para ir a abrazar a Peter, pero este ni siquiera la mira, siento su mirada en mi. Lo miro directo a los ojos, y nuestras miradas se cruzan. Nos quedamos mirando harto tiempo, o por lo menos así lo siento yo, y creo que ya no doy más. Me duele mucho. Susan me mira preocupada, ya no aguanto la situación. Ahora que me doy cuenta, todos tienen los ojos fijos en mí. Solo atino a decir: "¿Qué?" y miro a Peter. "No… ¿vas a decir nada?" "Ah, felicitaciones, me alegro mucho por ti" y sin poder pronunciar alguna otra palabra, me voy hacia mi pieza. No lo soporto. Le echo llave al cerrojo de mi puerta y me tiro en mi cama. Justo a tiempo, pues ciento las lagrimas correr libremente por mis mejillas en cuanto pongo la mano en la manilla de la puerta. Siento a alguien que se acerca rápidamente y toca mi puerta. "Edmund, abre soy yo!" ¿Cómo se atreve a venir después de eso? Sin saber porque, me levanto rápidamente, me limpio la cara con la manga de la camisa y me acerco a la puerta. "¿Qué quieres?" Trato de que mi voz suene inútilmente, tranquila. "Solo ábreme. Tenemos que hablar" Abro la puerta, y quedo frente a el. "No debes dejar votada a tus visitas, es de mala costumbre. Además que no tenemos nada de qu…" Rápidamente, mis palabras son interrumpidas por los calidos labios de el. No puedo evitar no alejarme de el, si no todo lo contrario, lo beso con la misma pasión con la cual el me esta besando. 3 días sin probar sus labios parece una eternidad para mi. Nos separamos luego de unos segundos, y el me mira a los ojos. Según lo que siento y lo que veo, el esta mas sonrojado que yo. Sus brazos rodean mi cintura y me atrae hacia el. Me abraza fuertemente mientras que a mi se me salen unas lagrimas.

Edmund… Lo siento – No entiendo esas palabras, pero no digo y no hago nada. No quiero sentir que se me va nuevamente, quiero estar así con el por siempre. – Lo siento mucho… Pero… Esto tiene que terminar, Edmund, esto tiene que terminar. – Ahora lo entiendo. Esas peleas, ese beso tan repentino y el abrazo. No eran celos. No estaba tratando de mantener la relación. Estaba tratando de destruirla, sin que yo me diera cuenta. Y lo hacia de esa manera para que no nos doliera a ni uno de los dos, si no que fuera mas fácil. Pero lamentablemente no fue más fácil; no para mí. Me alejo de el unos pasos y lo quedo mirando, con unas lagrimas en los ojos.

Que… ¿Qué quieres decir? – Trato de sonar firme, pero nuevamente es un intento en vano. Sueno como que estuviera a punto de quebrarme, cosa que es verdad.

Tu lo entiendes, Ed, no te hagas el tonto, con eso harás las cosas mas difícil… - No digas eso… Ya es difícil…

Entonces… Si es difícil...PORQUE! ¿POR QUE QUIERES TERMINAR? ¿PORQUE? Porque… – Sin soportar mas, me desespero y empiezo a gritar, mientras que las lagrimas partieron como si fueran una cascada entre mis mejillas. Y me pego a la pared, para alejarme de ti, mientras que mi cuerpo se desploma sobre el suelo. De la pura pena no puedo mantenerme parado.

Edmund. Es difícil entenderlo… Es difícil aceptarlo… Es difícil todos, dios! Pero es lo mejor. Que tu te juntes con las mujeres de tu edad y yo con las mías. No quiero que sufras por esa… relación. No quiero hacerte sufrir Edmund. De verdad, no quiero. – Pasa una mano por mis ojos, sacando mis lágrimas, y me da un beso en la nariz mientras me abraza. – Yo solo quiero que estés bien. Que te sientas bien. Esto es para el bien de los dos, Edmund… Si estamos juntos no seremos felices.

¡La única manera que yo este feliz es estando contigo Peter! – No lo soporto mas. Necesitaba decirle que yo soy infeliz sin el. – Es la única manera de que este bien Pet… Te necesito…

Sonríes. De una manera extraña, pero fabulosamente linda. Cierras tus ojos y te acercas a mis labios lentamente. Me preparo para recibirlos, pero te detienes muy cerca de tu objetivo… Suspiras y te alejas, pero yo sujeto fuertemente tu cuello y lo tiro hacia mí. Te ríes y me besas rápidamente en los labios y cuando estas por separarte, te sujeto con fuerza para que no te alejes… Me hace tan bien estar tan cerca de ti… Cuando creo que te vas a alejar (porque haces un rápido movimiento) me sorprendo, pues te acercas más a mí, donde tu cara queda al nivel de mi cuello. Siento tu nariz pasar cerca de mi barbilla, y de pronto, lo que siento son tus calidos labios en mi frío cuello. Lo besas lentamente, bajando con mucha paciencia, ya que te detienes en cada centímetro de mi piel. Solo sonrió ante tu juego. De pronto, te paras y te reclamo con un puchero, pero casi al instante sonrió cuando veo que cierras la puerta con llave. Luego, te acercas a mi, me ofreces tu mano, la cual yo la recibo gustoso y me abrazas cuando estoy a tu altura. Nuevamente empiezas con tu juego de besar mi cuello, cuando también empiezas a desabrochar mi camisa con mucha paciencia. Me la sacas y tu cabeza baja hasta llegar a mi pecho. Me das unos besos en esa parte, la cual me da una sensación muy agradable y placentera (N/a: D). Estoy a punto de reclamar, cuando siento tu respiración en mi oreja, y susurras de un modo casi inaudible un "Te amo…". Al escucharlo, siento como la sangre sube hasta más arriba de mi cabeza, y solo opto por abrazarte. Tus manos juegan seductoramente en mi espalda mientras que con tus dientes me bajas el cierre de mi pantalón. Yo solo aguanto mis ganas de gritar y los cambio por suspiros… Hasta que se me escapan esas cinco palabras tan lindas… "Yo también te amo Peter…"

**FIN POV'S EDMUND**

Rato después…

Unos cafés ojos se abren. El dueño de los ojos se levanta de la cama, donde estaba tapado hasta la cintura, y descubre que estaba completamente desnudo. Un color rojo vivo se apodera de el cuando hace el descubrimiento, y la sangre le llego hasta el pelo, al ver que al lado de el estaba en las mismas su hermano. Sonrió, y se acostó a su lado, besando su cuello y rodeando su cintura con sus brazos. El mayor se despierta y sonríe al ver su compañía. Se levanta y se viste. El menor le queda mirando con cara de reproche, pero también se levanta y se empieza a vestir. De vez en cuando se miraban, pero no decían nada. ¿Para que decir algo, si todo nos lo dijimos hace un rato?  Pensaban los dos. El rubio miro rápidamente al menor, que se veía muy tierno, y no soportando mas, le beso tiernamente. Y este otro, abrió los ojos como plato xP.

**FIN**

D Wa que te apuesto a que las asuste! Jiiijijiiii lindo capitulo….lindo fin… ejjejee bueno, espero que les haya gustado mucho, y muchas gracias por los reviews, los contestare de la otra manera que existe eso si, porque o si no, me demoro mucho xD. Saludos, y MUCHAS GRACIAS por leer! )

Digital Riku : **EL PEOR VIRUS DE TODO INTERNET!**


End file.
